(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel hydroxyphenylaminobenzenealkanols, their use as antiasthmatic agents, and processes for the preparation thereof.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
I. Molnar and Th. Wagner-Jauregg, Helv. Chim. Acta 52, 401-408 (1969) disclose compounds of the following structure: ##STR2## where X=H, Y=OCH.sub.3 ; and X=CH.sub.3 O and Y=H, for use as intermediates in the preparation of antidepressant acridane compounds. The compound where X=CH.sub.3 O and Y=OCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 is also referred to, but the authors state that the compound could not be obtained.
A. Sallman and R. Pfister (Ciba-Geigy Corp.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,063, issued July 15, 1975, discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where: R.sup.1 =lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, F, Cl
R.sup.2 =H, lower-alkyl, Cl, F PA1 R.sup.3 =H, lower-alkyl, Cl, F PA1 R.sup.4 =H, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, Cl, F, Br. PA1 R' is hydrogen or lower-alkyl; PA1 R" is hydrogen, lower-alkyl or halo; and PA1 Y is C.sub.n H.sub.2n wherein n is an integer from 1 to 2. PA1 R' is hydrogen or lower-alkyl; and PA1 R" is hydrogen, lower-alkyl or halo.
The compounds are useful as intermediates in the preparation of anti-inflammatory agents.